When integrated-circuit chips are produced by wafer-scale fabrication, use is often made of reinforcing support wafers, often called carriers, which are fixed by way of adhesive layers. There is in particular a difficulty related to demounting these support wafers, because it is generally necessary to heat the adhesive layers and to act mechanically on the support wafers so as to make them slide and to remove them.